The Power Of Change
by TheHiddenAssassin
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has suffered one too many betrayals. Now with a new patron and new ideals, Naruto will change the fate of the galaxy in the fires of Chaos. "No matter how small, change can alter the fate of the universe." Naruto Warhammer40k x-over. Dark N


Okay I'm back folks, my parents are starting to simmer down

**Okay I'm back folks, my parents are starting to simmer down. Anyways, here is yet another 40k-xover except I'm co-writing this with Korraganitar the NightShadow. Alright let's get started! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warhammer40k!**

**The Power of Change**

**Prologue **

The Warp twisted and raged with the spectral forms of daemons and energy. Time was merely a concept here, not to taken any more seriously than the lost souls that drifted helplessly around in its insanities. The pure chaos flashed and raged as things came to life and died simultaneously.

"Change." A dark deep voice echoed through the vast expanses of chaos. "All is born and all shall die. Change is a part of everything no matter what the case. Worlds are formed and destroyed as the natural order of change comes into play. Change is the only true power in this universe." The voice's power caused the Immaterium to shudder and twist.

"Oh will you stop with your self-glorifying speeches. I doubt that the little mortals want to here you blather on all day, dear brother." Another, more feminine voice spoke. The first voice spoke again.

"I was merely educating the mortals on how the universe truly works, my brother….sister…..it." The other voice chuckled.

"I am sure you were. I suppose you were right in some cases. There was that one mortal that turned out to be a very valuably pawn. Don't you agree?" the voice chuckled.

"Indeed. It is quite the interesting tale."

"Oh, why don't we tell the little mortals about it? It isn't like they will be going anywhere for a long time." The feminine voice said gleefully.

"Yes, that is an idea. Well little ones. Are you interested? This is the story about how a small change in one young human's life, can change the fate of the entire galaxy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Don't worry Sakura-chan I will definetly bring Sasuke back. It's the promise of a lifetime_!"

"_Sasuke! Why are you doing this_?"

"_**Chidori! Rasengan**_**!"**

The images played through Naruto's head as he lay strewn out in the Valley of the End. His eyes flickered opened and then closed as he drifted in between consciousness. He could barely make out the sound of someone yelling his name. Suddenly he was lifted up by a pair of hands and moving swiftly through the forests.

"Don't worry Naruto. We'll get you to a hospital." The voice sounded familiar to Naruto.

"Kakashi…..sensei." Naruto said softly before finally losing consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the brightness of his hospital room. He blinked a few times to clear his head and then glanced around. He was in a standard hospital room. He could here muffled voices coming from the other side of the door.

'_What happened? How did…..' _Naruto's widened as the memories came rushing back. _'Sasuke! I couldn't….How will I tell Sakura-chan?' _he thought sadly. His ears perked up as the voices outside his room stopped and someone began to enter.

"Oh, Naruto. Good to see that you're awake." The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade said as she walked into the room. Naruto looked up at her sadly.

"Hey, Baa-chan." He said, his voice lacking its usual energy. Tsunade frowned at the name but brushed it off, seeing Naruto's mood.

"Are you feeling alright? You took quite a lot of damage from the fight with the Uchiha." She stated worriedly. Naruto flinched at hearing Sasuke's name. Tsunade sighed.

'_So that's the problem.' _She thought to herself. "Look, Naruto. What happened wasn't your fault. There was no way of knowing what kind of power that the curse seal would unleash. If anything, it's my fault for not sending a more prepared team." She said gently to the injured boy. Naruto just shrugged her words off.

"Can I go baa-chan? I'm kinda hungry and I want to head to my apartment." He said, looking away sadly. Tsunade gave him a sad look and nodded.

"Yes, your records show that you are all healed up. I will need a report from you tomorrow though." Naruto gave a quick nod and stood up, grabbing his clothes that lay on a nearby bench.

"Thanks baa-chan, see you tomorrow." And with that, Naruto headed out of the room towards the streets on Konoha. Tsunade watched him go and sighed heavily.

'_It's going to be hell trying to keep the council off his back.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto plodded down a random sidewalk, trying to ignore the glares and insults being directed at him. He was used to them by now, having listened to them all his life, but now they seemed to eat away at his carefully erected barriers. He could here them whispering things such as

"Damn, I was hoping that Sasuke-sama had killed the stupid thing."

"That little bastard probably wanted the Uchiha to leave. He let him go!"

"Lousy demon probably caused Uchiha-sama to leave in the first place!"

Naruto would have been fine if not for the jabs at his latest failure. His sadness quickly turned to anger the more thought about the situation.

'_I bust my ass to try and bring their precious Uchiha back, and say that I caused him to leave?' _he thought angrily.

"**They are weak minded fools." **Naruto froze as the words slipped into his head like oil. He looked around. People moved on as if he didn't even exist. There was no one. He slowly began to head over to his apartment, his appetite suddenly gone.

"**How would they know what it is to truly suffer." **The voice said again. Naruto looked around quickly. Still nobody.

'_Great, I'm going insane.' _Naruto thought sarcastically.

"**Sanity is a relative term. People's views can change, is that insanity? To have your mind opened to truth?" **

Naruto shook his head and began to climb up to his room, having finally reached his apartment building. He got inside his small home and immediately collapsed on his couch.

'_Damn it. Why did it have to end up like this? Why did Sasuke do it?' _he thought to himself in a depressed manner.

"**People change. Ultimately all people change, though to what or whom, has yet to be revealed. The Uchiha was consumed by his lust for power, changed by it and ultimately it will seal his doom." **Naruto stood up angrily.

"Who the hell are you?!" he shouted. All was silent. "Come out! If you have something to say then take me on face to face!" He shouted at his empty apartment.

"**As you wish, mortal." **

Naruto felt his strength give way and he collapsed to the ground. His vision slowly darkened until he was consumed by unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke to find himself lying in a large lake of water. He stood up quickly and looked around him. He was in a large sewer, with a cage taking up one entire wall. The word 'seal' was written onto the side. The blond haired boy's eyes widened.

'_T-this is…" _He stopped as something shifted inside the cage. A large red fox with nine tails fanning out behind it appeared out from the shadows of the seal. He looked down at the thoroughly shaken boy and gave a wicked grin.

"**Why hello there……kit." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyuubi was quite a good servant, don't you think?" the feminine voice said.

"Indeed, he served hi purpose well. It was quite a shame that he can no longer be with us." There was a certain amusement in the deeper voice's tone.

"Well, in any case, he delivered us quite a prize. Young Uzumaki was and is the greatest servant we have had yet." The feminine voice spoke up again."

"Yes, he truly is proof. No matter how small, change can alter the fate of the universe."

**AN:) Well there we go. Again, this is going to be co-written with Korraganitar the Nightshadow. I think it will turn out to be a great story, seeing as Korrag's other stories are (in my opinion) very well done and fun to read. Well once again, READ AND REVIEW OR TZEENCH WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!**

**(Korrag's note): This is just a small note that my esteemed co-author forgot to mention: This fic will be simultaneously posted on both of our accounts, or, if that isn't possible, then it will stay with Hidden Assassin. Now, what are you waiting for… REVIEW BEFORE SLAANESH TURNS YOU TO GO!! **


End file.
